monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She was introduced by the end of 2011 and was part of the cast until Early 2013, at which point she transferred to Ever After High and the ''Ever After High'' franchise. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes they're pink. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. In her diary she mentions of also having step-siblings. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow but in ever after high she have a crush on dexter charming. Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's first doll are found on Sparshop.biz, giving fans their earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's first doll is released as part of the Sweet 1600 series. The date is a month earlier than intended. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart Sweet 1600 assortment by the end of January. * February 1, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her SSS diary. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's full name, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is revealed through her SSS diary. * January 1, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Boo Year's Eve". * April 23, 2013: C.A. Cupid is announced to leave Monster High in On the Air with C.A. Cupid. * May 30, 2013: C.A. Cupid changes franchises to Ever After High. Notes * C.A. Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * Her catch phrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * The date of Cupid's birthday in Monster High is November 24th. In Ever After High, it is February 14th. Whether this is an error or a revision is yet unclear. Due to being anonymously left on the Cupids' doorstep as a baby, it is possible for Cupid to have two "birthdays": the one the Cupids assigned her and her actual birthday. However, such would require her to have discovered her biological origins and that has not happened in either Monster High or '' Ever After High''. Gallery 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A's close-up Walmart advertisement - Amore Cupid.jpg|Prototype C.A. named Amore Cupid References External links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals